Drain fields are used to remove contaminants from wastewater. Typically, perforated pipes are buried in trenches and the wastewater is allowed to leach out of the pipes into the surrounding soil, which absorbs the wastewater and contaminants. The ability to handle a large flow rate of wastewater is desirable. Various aggregates have been installed in the trenches to aid dispersion and distribution of wastewater to the soil.
Drain panels may be laid up against buildings, foundations below grade, and for other drainage usages, to facilitate drainage and removal of water from the foundation or wall. These systems may have a pipe at the bottom to collect side-entering liquids that have flowed through the panel. High flow-through is again important in these applications.
Needs exist for improved drain field materials and drain panels with greater ease of handling and improved physical characteristics that allow a greater flow rate. Needs exist for improved drain field materials that quickly process large volumes of wastewater while removing contaminants from the wastewater more effectively.